Unchange
by Hoya31
Summary: Berkat seseorang, aku jadi tahu kalau banyak hal menarik di dunia ini. Berkat seseorang, aku jadi tahu apa yang namanya sahabat sejati, apa yang dilakukan sahabat sejati, dan bagaimana caranya untuk jadi sahabat sejati. Berkat seseorang, aku jadi tahu kalau persahabatan memang lebih indah dari apapun yang bahkan terlihat lebih mengkilap di dunia ini.


This FF made by me and say NO for plagiater. This FF is MINE.

Cast: Park Jiyeon [T-ara], Xiu Min [EXO M], Kris [EXO M]

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Family

By: Hoya31 [chomigo]

**Unchange**

_Sahabatku membantuku untuk membuka mata, bahwa banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia. Sahabatku mengajariku tentang apa yang namanya sahabat sejati. Ini cerita tentang aku dan sahabatku, dimulai 7 tahun lalu._

**Kris Sunbae**

Aku tau kalau dari awal aku memang suka dia. Suka matanya. Suka senyumnya. Dari hari pertama sampai sekarang tidak pernah lupa. Penolongku.

Waktu itu tanggal 10 Maret. Satu hari Kamis yang mendung itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, aku tidak langsung menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya harus menyelesaikan tugas matematikaku karena Yoon-seon memintaku untuk mengumpulkan tugasku padanya hari itu juga kalau aku ingin mendapat nilai untuk mata pelajarannya. Hari itu atau tidak sama sekali. Aku terpaksa mengerjakannya sampai hampir jam setengah enam sore. Melenceng sedikit dari waktu yang ditetapkan oleh Yoon-seon, tapi hari itu aku tidak pulang malam dengan sia-sia.

Tapi hujan turun secara tiba-tiba saat aku baru sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Kyung Hee yang super besar. Aku panik saat itu juga. Mendadak pikiranku terbang kepada Eomma dan Oppa yang pasti sedang menungguku dengan makanan yang sudah mulai mendingin di depan mereka. Tiba-tiba aku mengumpat pada diriku, Eomma, dan Oppa. Seharusnya peraturan _'tunggu-semua-pulang-baru-makan'_ tidak pernah kami buat.

Aku melihat ke langit dan tahu, hujan sederas ini mungkin baru akan berhenti tengah malam nanti. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku sampai tidak membawa payung? Tolol!

'_Gadis sepertimu harusnya sudah pulang.'_ Sebuah suara tenang berkata padaku saat itu. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Kris sunbae sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum dengan agak malu dan menjawab, _'Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Yoon-seon.'_

Kris sunbae mendekatiku dan berdiri di sampingku, memandang langit dan berkata, _'Sepertinya aku tau apa masalahmu.' _Dia mengedikkan bahunya lalu memandangku dengan tatapan jenaka, _'Aku juga pernah telat mengumpulkan tugas.' _Setelah dia berkata begitu kami tertawa bersama. Entah dari mana aku mendapat gagasan ini, tapi setelah itu aku menunduk memandang sepatuku dan mengulurkan tanganku, _'Park Jiyeon. Kelas 1.3.'_ Aku berpikir bahwa memperkenalkan diri seperti ini mungkin akan terlihat tolol. Tapi aku merasakan Kris sunbae balas menjabat tanganku, _'Wu Fi Yan. Kelas 3.1._ _Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kris.'_

Kris sunbae melepas tanganku secepat ia menjabat tanganku. _'Adikku dalam perjalanan kesini untuk menjemputku. Kau bisa ikut kami kalau kau mau.' _Tawarnya. Aku agak berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, _'Sepertinya tidak perlu. Aku bisa menunggu hujan berhenti dan berjalan kira-kira enam blok menuju halte bis.'_ Bisa kulihat Kris sunbae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik tas pungungnya. Sebuah payung.

'_Kau bisa gunakan ini. Tapi sepertinya malam ini akan sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kau juga bisa gunakan jaketku.'_ Aku menerima payung itu dan memandang Kris sunbae yang sedang membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya padaku. _'Aku akan mengembalikan ini besok._' Kataku padanya yang membuatnya tersenyum. _'Tentu aku akan menunggumu. Itu jaket favoritku.' _Katanya tertawa dengan renyah yang membuatku susah untuk tidak tersenyum membalas tawanya.

Aku memakai jaket pemberiannya dan membuka payungnya. Well, payungnya besar dan aku yakin payung ini bisa membuatku tidak terkena air setetes pun. Setelah itu aku hanya mengatakan _'Terima kasih' _dan _'Permisi' _lalu melangkah pergi dari situ. Entah kenapa langkahku jadi jauh lebih ringan setelah pertemuan singkatku dengan Kris sunbae.

Hmm, kejadian itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Hari Kamis yang mendung tanggal 10 Maret. Aku benar-benar betul-betul sungguh-sungguh tidak akan melupakannya.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kris sunbae. Ketika melihatnya entah kenapa aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri. Padahal sikapnya bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja padaku. Dia selalu menyapaku dan terkadang menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang, tapi yang kulakukan hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan '"tidak perlu" padanya sambil berusaha untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku. Namun akhirnya hati kecilku memberitahu, bahwa aku memang menyukai Kris Sunbae.

**Sahabat Pertama**

Perlu beberapa minggu untuk menyadari kalau Kris Sunbae punya adik yang juga bersekolah di SMA Kyung Hee. Namanya Wu Min Seok. Tapi entah siapa yang memulai, orang-orang memanggilnya Xiu Min. Dia satu kelas denganku dan duduk tepat di bangku belakangku.

Xiu Min itu menyebalkan. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat murid-murid lain di SMA Kyung Hee. Xiu Min selalu hobi mebuat masalah, meskipun bukan masalah yang berbau kriminal seperti memakai narkoba atau menganiaya orang. Xiu Min selalu memanjat pagar ketika terlambat meskipun pak satpam sudah memarahinya berkali-kali. Xiu Min juga suka membuat kesal orang lain dan tak jarang guru-guru juga dibuat kesal olehnya. Tapi tak sedikit juga guru-guru yang diam-diam menyanyanginya karena Xiu Min selalu membantu teman-teman di kelas maupun diluar kelas kalau menyangkut pelajaran. Xiu Min itu pintar sekali. Xiu Min tidak pernah keberatan jika ada yang meminta bantuannya selama ia bisa melakukannya. Menurutku Xiu Min itu baik dan tidak menyebalkan. Yaah, mungkin sedikit.

Hari itu pelajaran sejarah. Aku membuka tugas yang diberikan Jung-seon sebelum Jung-seon pamit pada kami untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut sampai ada sebuah tangan jahil yang dengan kejam menarik-narik rambutku. Maksudku kunciranku.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Xiu Min sedang tersenyum jahil padaku. Aku belum pernah menjadi korban kejahilan Xiu Min sebelumnya. Tapi setelah ia menarik rambutku aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Berhenti mengangguku, Xiu Min. Dasar pipi bakpau!" kataku sambil tertawa mengambil topik pipi tembemnya yang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya padaku.

Dan itulah awal persahabatan kami.

**Aku dan Xiu Min**

Xiu Min suka diving. Dia sering mengajakku pergi ke berbagai pantai. Bahkan tempat favorit Xiu Min adalah sungai Han. Karena disana Xiu Min bisa sekedar mencelupkan kaki jika sedang tidak bisa pergi ke pantai. Xiu Min juga suka membuat cerita-cerita atau poster tentang keindahan alam bawah laut. Biasanya Xiu Min membuat cerita atau poster untuk lomba. Dan kebanyakan hasil karyanya memenangkan perlombaan tersebut. Meskipun tidak selalu menjadi juara satu.

Xiu Min itu berbeda dengan Kris Sunbae. Mereka seperti langit dan bumi. Hanya tawa renyah mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti kakak-adik. Kecuali jika banyaknya perempuan-perempuan yang menyukai mereka. Tapi aku tidak menyukai Xiu Min. Aku memandang Xiu Min sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Dan bukankah sahabat itu memang saling menyukai? Xiu Min sudah tau kalau aku menyukai Kris Sunbae dan ingin mengatakannya pada Kris Sunbae kalau saja aku tidak segera mengancamnya akan membunuhnya jika sampai mengatakannya pada Kris Sunbae. "Terserah. Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipendam terus." Katanya padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Banyak perempuan-perempuan yang menunggu-nunggu waktu istirahat. Karena waktu istirahat, Kris Sunbae dan Xiu Min akan bermain basket bersama. Lalu perempuan-perempuan itu akan berteriak menyemangati saat Kris Sunbae atau Xiu Min behasil mencetak angka. Aku lebih memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil membaca komik favoritku. Tapi setelah itu Xiu Min akan datang padaku dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Merenggut minuman apapun di tanganku dan meneguknya sampai habis. Lalu ia akan mengacak-acak rambutku, mengucap terima kasih sekenanya lalu berbalik pergi menuju lapangan. Bersiap untuk bertanding lagi. Aku selalu kesal jika Xiu Min melakukan hal itu. Selain minumanku yang habis tak bersisa, aku juga mendapat pelototan dari perempuan-perempuan di sekelilingku yang melihat kejadian itu.

Selain itu banyak hal yang kita lakukan bersama. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Nonton film horror setiap hari Jumat. Menunggu bis setiap pulang sekolah. Balapan makan es krim di Ragusa sampai kekenyangan. Bermain Tekken semalaman dan baru berhenti saat salah satu dari kami menyerah. Bahkan Xiu Min mengajariku bagaimana caranya memanjat pagar sekolah saat terlambat. Lucu juga kalau di ingat-ingat.

**Kecelakaan**

Pagi itu aku mendapat telepon paling buruk seumur hidupku. Bahkan jika yang meneleponku adalah Kris Sunbae sekalipun.

"Jiyeon! Akhirnya kau angkat juga teleponku!" bisa kudengar Kris Sunbae berteriak di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa, Kris Sunbae? Kurasa ini masih pagi-pagi sekali." Kataku berusaha menjaga agar suaraku terdengar tenang dan mengabaikan serangkaian kembang api di dadaku.

"Xiu Min! Xiu Min!" Kris Sunbae memekik tidak jelas yang membuatku mengangkat alis.

"Xiu Min kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Si bodoh itu. Semalam dia kecelakaan di jalan dekat sungai Han!"

"A-apa?!" aku hampir menjatuhkan ponselku saat itu.

**Terenggut**

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa dari halte bus. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Yang kutahu aku harus melihat Xiu Min secepatnya. Aku bahkan membolos sekolah hari itu. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada sahabatku. Dan aku benar-benar ingat saat aku membuka pintu nomor 701 dengan terburu-buru. Membayangkan Xiu Min yang sedang kesakitan. Tapi nyatanya, aku malah menemukan Xiu Min yang sedang asyik bermain psp. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku sampai aku berjalan menuju kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Saat aku duduk di sampingnya, aku benar-benar mengomel padanya tentang semua hal. Tentang dia yang tidak berhati-hati sampai bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh dan berakhir dengan mendarat di aspal setelah berguling di udara selama paling tidak tiga kali hanya karena menghindari seekor anak kucing. Tapi ia hanya menampakkan cengiran khasnya dan memberiku potongan apel di piring di atas meja agar aku menutup mulutku.

Tapi setelah itu ganti Xiu Min yang memarahiku karena membolos dan hal-hal yang berbau tentang masa depanku. Aku hanya memutar mata. Xiu Min juga mengeluh tentang betapa bosannya ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia mengatakan bahwa kamarnya benar-benar putih dan tidak ada gambarnya. Jadi ia memohon padaku agar menemaninya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Awalnya aku tidak mengijinkannya karena takut. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, Xiu Min pasti kesepian sejak Kris Sunbae meninggalkan Xiu Min. Dan aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang tua Xiu Min yang super sibuk. Jadi pasti Xiu Min kesepian setengah mati.

Aku mengambil kursi roda karena kedua kaki Xiu Min yang di perban tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan hanya dengan tongkat. Bagian tubuh Xiu Min yang paling parah adalah kaki. Aku menaikkan Xiu Min dengan susah payah ke atas kursi roda. Xiu Min berusaha untuk tidak membebankan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke tubuhku dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke pegangan kursi roda. Xiu Min sedikit mengerang saat kakinya tak sengaja tersentuh.

Xiu Min benar-benar seperti anak kecil saat aku mulai mendorong kursi roda dan membuka pintu. Saat aku berbelok ke sebuah koridor, tampak seorang laki-laki yang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang dokter di ujung koridor. Laki-laki itu tampak seperti memohon-mohon pada dokter di hadapannya. Entah kenapa aku berhenti dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama.

"Tolong selamatkan dia dokter. Jika dia sampai kehilangan kakinya, dia juga akan kehilangan mimpinya!" pinta laki-laki itu kepada dokter.

Dokter itu mengangkat tangannya dengan sikap menyerah, "Maafkan kami Tuan Wu Fi Yan, tapi adik anda harus mengalami lumpuh permanen di kakinya. Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan kakinya. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana lain." Dokter itu mengangguk dengan sikap pasrah dan berbalik pergi menjauh.

Laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap kami. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Kris Sunbae. Dan satu ton batu seperti dihantamkan padaku saat Xiu Min berkata dengan pelan dengan nada penuh kepedihan, "Yang dimaksud dokter itu aku kan, _Hyung_?"

**Mimpi**

Sifat Xiu Min tidak banyak berubah sejak hari itu. Xiu Min hanya lebih diam. Lebih kalem. Sifat jahilnya telah pergi entah kemana. Aku agak sedih dengan perubahan ini. Tapi apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Menurutku melihat Xiu Min tidak gila sudah lebih dari cukup.

Xiu Min sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Menurut dokter keadaan Xiu Min sudah sama seperti sebelumnya. Kecuali kakinya dan fakta bahwa kursi roda telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sekarang ini. Aku merasa sedih untuk hal ini. Tapi Xiu Min, seperti biasa mengatakan padaku bahwa jangan pernah terlihat mengasihaninya.

Xiu Min sudah masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Dan banyak hal yang berubah di sekolah saat Xiu Min kembali. Perempuan-perempuan yang dulu mengelu-elukan Xiu Min berganti dengan perempuan-perempuan yang mengernyit jijik saat Xiu Min melewati koridor dengan aku yang mendorong kursi roda di belakangnya. Rasanya seperti menahan langit runtuh saat Xiu Min berusaha menelan itu dengan senyuman dan berkata, "Mereka hanya tidak tahu rasanya. Mangkanya mereka melakukan itu."

Pernah suatu kali aku melihat Xiu Min yang memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Saat aku menghampirinya Xiu Min segera mengalihkan pandangan lalu tertawa dan menunjuk anak yang membawa lollipop besar di tangannya, "Aku ingin tahu rasanya memakan lollipop sebesar itu sendirian." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar gembira. Tapi aku sahabat Xiu Min. aku mendengar kepedihan yang terselubung di dalamnya. Tanpa mengatakannya pun aku tahu, Xiu Min memandang lurus ke arah anak-anak yang bermain bola basket.

Yang menemani Xiu Min selama di sekolah hanya aku. Kris Sunbae yang sudah lulus harus kuliah dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Xiu Min disini bersamaku. Aku juga sering menemani Xiu Min saat di rumah jika jadwal kuliah Kris Sunbae sedang_ lembur_. Karena Xiu Min terus mengeluh tentang pelayan-pelayan yang membosankan. Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan, apakah orang tua Xiu Min sesibuk itu?

Meskipun Xiu Min sakit, Xiu Min tidak pernah kehilangan semangatnya. Xiu Min tidak pernah kehilangan mimpinya akan alam bawah laut. Xiu Min tetap berkarya membuat cerita dan poster untuk menjaga mimpinya. Aku bisa melihat sinar itu terpancar begitu kuat di matanya. Xiu Min yang cinta laut.

Saat libur tiba, Xiu Min secara khusus memintaku dan Kris Sunbae untuk menemaninya pergi ke pantai. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah rindu akan laut. Jadi kami semua pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Di pantai ini aku tidak bisa membayangkan liburan yang sama dengan terakhir kalinya kami berlibur ke pantai. Tapi aku senang ada Xiu Min dan Kris Sunbae bersamaku.

Suatu hari, Xiu Min memintaku dan Kris Sunbae untuk mengantarnya pergi ke tepi pantai pada saat menjelang malam. Katanya ingin melihat matahari tenggelam bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Aku agak ngeri saat berpikir bahwa ini mungkin salam perpisahan. Tapi aku segera menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Akhirnya aku dan Kris Sunbae mengantar Xiu Min saat matahari tenggelam. Xiu Min meminta Kris Sunbae untuk membantu meletakkan kakinya ke air laut di bawahnya. Dan aku melihat Xiu Min tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hanya karena kakinya menyentuh air laut. Maksudku senyum yang benar-benar senyum karena kau sangat bahagia.

"Hyung, Jiyeon, terima kasih." Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh Xiu Min saat itu. Membuatku ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dan menangis.

**Terjatuh**

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hari itu sebelumnya. Hari ketika aku melihat Xiu Min terjatuh dari kursi rodanya. Xiu Min pingsan.

Aku segera membawa Xiu Min pergi ke rumah sakit dan menelepon Kris Sunbae. Aku menunggu dengan rasa tegang bercampur takut saat menunggu Xiu Min dengan dokter-dokter mengelilinginya di UGD. Tapi ketakutanku agak sedikit berkurang saat Kris Sunbae datang dengan wajah panik dan menanyakan dimana Xiu Min. Kemudian aku menjelaskan semuanya. Saat secara tiba-tiba Xiu Min pingsan saat aku menyiapkan makan untuknya. Tapi saat aku kembali dari dapur, aku mellihat Xiu Min sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan mendatangi kami. Wajahnya keras. Membuatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. "Ada apa dengan adikku, dok? Katakan bahwa kau membawa kabar baik. Katakan bahwa Xiu Min tidak apa-apa, dok!" pekik Kris Sunbae dengan kalut. Mataku berair seketika saat melihat Kris Sunbae seperti itu.

"Tolong tenang sedikit, Tuan Wu Fi Yan." Dokter itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan Kris Sunbae yang ternyata berhasil. "Adik anda mengalami pemberhentian kerja saraf. Mungkin ini dampak dari kecelakaan yang membuatnya lumpuh permanen. Tapi ternyata masih ada dampak selain kelumpuhan pada kakinya. Cepat atau lambat, adik anda akan lumpuh total. Tergantung dengan sarafnya."

Dan dunia seakan runtuh di sekitarku.

**Melangkah Pergi**

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat hanya warna putih. Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan itu. Dan aku ingat aku pingsan saat mendengar bahwa tubuh Xiu Min akan Lumpuh total. Xiu Min! Aku harus mencari Xiu Min!

Aku segera melompat dari ranjang, mengabaikan pening di kepalaku dan berlari menuju kamar 701 yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari kamar yang tadi kutempati. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Kris Sunbae yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Xiu Min. Xiu Min sendiri sedang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan berbagai selang yang tersambung ke tubuhnya. Atau setidaknya dia terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah gontai dan masih mengabaikan pening di kepalaku. Duduk di samping Xiu Min, menggenggam tangannya dan mulai menangis. Hanya tangisan tanpa suara. Tapi cukup untuk membuat air mataku mengalir deras. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan tentang aku dan Xiu Min. Tentang bahagianya kami karena saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saat Xiu Min mengingatkanku agar selalu mengerjakan PR dari Yoon-seon agar aku tidak selalu telat mengumpulkan tugas. Saat Xiu Min mengajakku untuk mencoba memanjat pagar sekolah saat kami terlambat dan kami berhasil (saat itu aku menggunakan pakaian olah raga). Saat aku membahas tentang pipi bakpaunya yang langsung membuatnya merengut kesal.

Saat aku sedang tenggelam dalam masa lalu kami, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak di tanganku. Tangan Xiu Min! Tangan Xiu Min menggenggam tanganku lemah. Aku tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri untuk memanggil dokter. Tapi aku merasakan tanganku digenggam lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Dan aku tau, Xiu Min tidak mengingingkan aku untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi aku hanya memanggil Kris Sunbae agar terbangun dari tidurnya dan aku tau, Xiu Min ingin aku membangunkan Kris Sunbae.

Kris Sunbae berlari ke arah kami dan bersiap untuk memanggil dokter, tapi aku segera mencegahnya. Jadi kami berada di samping ranjang Xiu Min dan memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Xiu Min seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kris Sunbae berlari untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci dan kembali dengan membawa buku dan pulpen. Aku segera mengambil pulpen dari tangan Kris Sunbae dan memberikannya dengan perlahan ke tangan Xiu Min.

Xiu Min mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku yang di pegang oleh Kris Sunbae. Tulisannya tidak jelas, tapi aku tau apa itu. Dan saat membacanya, tangisku benar-benar pecah. Seakan-akan hanya menangis yang bisa kulakukan di dunia saat itu.

_Hyung, Jiyeon-ah, terima kasih. Kalian berarti untukku. Berbahagialah. Selamat tinggal._

**Abu dan Secarik Kertas**

Malam itu jam setengah sepuluh, sahabatku telah melangkah pergi untuk selamanya. Sahabat pertamaku. Sahabat terbaikku.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah menangis adalah mengambil tulisan tangan Xiu Min dan membacanya berkali-kali. Mata Kris Sunbae memerah saat menelepon orang tuanya. Dan aku tau, susah untuk membujuk orang tua keras kepala seperti mereka untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan saat tau bahwa anak mereka telah pergi! Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa mereka kejam. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, mereka memang lebih daripada kejam.

Setelah selesai menelepon orang tuanya, Kris Sunbae duduk di sampingku dalam keheningan. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit kami duduk dalam diam, Kris Sunbae memberitahuku bahwa Xiu Min pernah mengatakan padanya kalau saat ia meninggal, ia ingin di kremasi dan abunya ditebar di laut. Kris Sunbae juga memberitahuku bahwa ia hanya menanggap omongan Xiu Min itu gurauan semata. Tapi setelah kami pikir, mungkin itulah yang diinginkan Xiu Min. Keinginan terakhir Xiu Min yang bisa kami kabulkan. Setelah itu Kris Sunbae menyuruhku untuk pulang dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarku. Terlihat jelas di matanya, sebuah kepedihan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan tawa tanpa humor. Dan aku tau, Kris Sunbae membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berkabung.

Saat aku menelpon Oppa untuk menjemputku, Oppa mengajakku ke sebuah taman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Oppa saat melihatku saat itu. Saat aku bertanya, Oppa hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Berani taruhan. Taman ini bisa menenangkan hatimu." Dan Oppa benar. Sangat benar. Karena setelah aku dan Oppa menemukan sebuah kursi, aku menangis kencang dengan bahu Oppa sebagai sandaran. Dalam hati aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Park Seo Joon, Oppa tersayangku.

Pagi harinya aku, Eomma, dan Oppa menghadiri upacara untuk melepas kepergian Xiu Min. Aku berusaha untuk tegar, karena itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Kris Sunbae. Kedua orang tua Xiu Min ikut menghadiri upacara itu yang membuat hatiku sedikit lebih ringan. Aku tidak ikut mengantar Xiu Min ke krematorium. Kepedihannya benar-benar menyiksaku. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Kris Sunbae menghampiriku.

"Kalau dilihat dari matamu, pasti kau tidak tidur semalaman." Katanya menampakkan senyum. Ya seperti senyum yang benar-benar ikhlas. Tampaknya Kris Sunbae sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Xiu Min. Dan aku juga harus.

"Sepertinya Sunbae juga sama sepertiku." Kataku sambil menunjuk kulit di bawah mataku. Aku yakin lingkaran dibawah mataku dan matanya sama-sama menghitam.

"Memang benar." Kris Sunbae tertawa sebentar lalu berubah menjadi serius. "Jiyeon-ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Xiu Min atau pikiranmu. Tapi aku menemukan kertas ini di bawah bantal Xiu Min." Kris Sunbae memberiku secarik kertas dan sesaat wajahnya merona. Meskipun tertutup sedikit oleh pipinya yang mengkilap karena terlalu banyak air mata yang mengalir di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Kurasa itu untukmu." Kris Sunbae mengedikkan bahunya, "Kau taulah, sebuah surat."

Setelah itu Kris Sunbae pamit pergi untuk menemui orang tuanya. Tapi kupikir, mungkin itu untuk memberiku privasi untuk membaca surat dari Xiu Min. jadi aku berjalan ke belakang rumah duka itu, bermaksud untuk menemukan tempat sepi. Dan untungnya aku menemukan sebuah ayunan di sana. Aku duduk di atas ayunan itu dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Hei, Ji-ah, kalau kau sampai membaca kertas ini, berarti aku sudah melangkah pergi. Haha._

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang belum kusampaikan kepadamu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih telah mau menemaniku selama aku tidak bisa menggunakan kakiku. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang paling berharga di hidupku. Beribu-ribu terima kasih untukmu.._

_Lucu juga kalau di ingat-ingat. Saat kita menunggu bis di halte sambil mencela satu sama lain. Saat kita bermain Tekken semalaman sampai-sampai yang kita lakukan hanya tidur sepanjang hari. Saat aku mengajarimu untuk memanjat pagar, membuat semua satpam di sekolah melotot padaku. Saat kita lomba memakan es krim sampai muntah-muntah. Dan ribuan hari-hari yang indah yang tak akan mungkin kutulis disini. Kenangan kita terlalu banyak. Tapi semua itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Semua kenangan kita benar-benar sudah mengkristal di otak dan hatiku. Jadi kau bisa tenang._

_Yang terakhir, aku hanya ingin kau menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Aku ingin sahabatku tidak menangis hanya karena kepergianku. Kau tau kan, aku benci di tangisi. Dan aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal, _"Yesterday is a past, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift—that's why it's called a present."

_Lalu, aku benar-benar berharap kau dan Hyung bakal menikah. Kalian benar-benar cocok dan aku tau kalian saling menyukai. Seluruh dunia tau kalian saling menyukai kecuali kalian sendiri. Oh, aku hanya bercanda. Oh, iya, tolong jaga laut sebisa mungkin, oke?_

_Sahabatmu, Xiu Min._

Aku menutup kertas itu dan menitikkan air mata. Hanya satu titik air mata. Tulisan tangan Xiu Min tidak serapih biasanya. Pasti Xiu Min menulisnya setelah ia mengalami pemberhentian kerja saraf. Karena tulisannya bisa dibilang jelek. Xiu Min pasti berusaha sekali untuk menulis surat ini.

Aku sudah menekankan pada diriku sendiri. Tidak akan ada air mata lagi untuk Xiu Min setelah ini. Xiu Min benci ditangisi. Setelah menghapus air mataku, aku mendonggakan daguku dan berjalan mantap menuju rumah duka. Aku tau inilah yang di inginkan Xiu Min.

Saat aku kembali, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum ke semua orang termasuk Kris Sunbae. Aku masih berusaha untuk tersenyum sampai Kris Sunbae menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi di sampingku.

"Xiu Min pasti bahagia sekali punya sahabat sepertimu." Kata Kris Sunbae membuka suara. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan itu. Padahal Kris Sunbae populer. Pasti banyak yang ingin jadi temannya.

"Em, Jiyeon," Kris Sunbae memanggil namaku, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Tolong jangan marah pada apapun yang ingin kuucapkan. Aku hanya ingin jujur."

Perkataan Kris sunbae membuatku mengangkat alis, "Ada apa?"

"Saat aku menemukan kertas itu, aku tidak tau itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Jadi aku… membacanya." Kris Sunbae menatapku tepat di mata.

"Ohh—APA?!" tidak sengaja aku memekik keras di rumah duka itu. Kalau Kris Sunbae membaca kertasnya, berarti… berarti Kris Sunbae sudah tau kalau aku menyukainya! Aku panik setengah mati setelah itu. Aku salah tingkah di hadapan Kris Sunbae. Melihatku, Kris Sunbae malah berusaha menahan tawanya dan memegang tanganku. Dan hatiku seperti jatuh dari tempatnya saat Kris Sunbae mengatakan, "Aku juga menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak aku meminjamimu payung."

Setelah itu aku hanya menunduk malu dan mendongak saat Kris Sunbae berdiri untuk mengambil abu Xiu Min lalu memandangku dengan senyuman kalem di wajahnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke samping Kris Sunbae yang membawa abu Xiu Min. Aku siap menabur abu Xiu Min. Dan aku yakin tidak akan ada air mata untuk itu.

_Aku mengencangkan kaca mata renangku, bersiap untuk menyelam mengarungi lautan Mal Dives. Dan aku tidak sendiri. Karena Kris Sunbae selalu ada di sampingku. Ditambah lagi sahabatku yang selalu ada di hatiku. "Terima kasih Xiu Min. " Bisa kurasakan angin di pantai Mal Dives seperti menyampaikan pesanku pada sahabatku, dimanapun dia berada kini. _

_Satu pesannya yang selalu kuingat sejak 7 tahun lalu: _"Yesterday is a past, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift—that's why it's called a present."

END

**September, 27th 2012**

* * *

Pertama kali aku post disini. Jadi ya begitu, masih nggak tau ini buat apa, itu buat apa. Tapi aku bakal berusaha kok. So, mind to review? *wink* XD


End file.
